1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of natural bioactive substances, and more particularly to a collagen peptide with immune-enhancing activity from Cyanea nozakii, and a preparation method thereof.
2. Related Art
Cyanea nozakii is a large marine plankton commonly known as jellyfish, and belongs to Family Cyanea, Order Phylum cnidaria, Class Scyphomedusae, Phylum Cnidaria. Four species, that is, Cyanea nozaki Kishinouye, Cyanea capillata, Cyanea ferruginea Eschscholtz and Cyanea purpurea Kishinouye, have been found at the coast of China, and among them, the Cyanea nozaki Kishinouye is predominant, and has the most wide distribution. The Cyanea nozakii generally feeds on small zooplanktons, and has developed gonad, high propagation ability, and very quick growth rate. Presently, the annual output of Cyanea nozakii in China is up to ten millions tons, thus becoming a new natural marine biological resource.
Marine-derived polysaccharides, proteoglycans, and collagen peptides are very important natural marine food resources, and have significant biological activities. For example, there are many studies and reports about holothurian polysaccharides and seaweed polysaccharides, and it is evidenced that holothurian polysaccharides and seaweed polysaccharides have significant biological activities. Researches and reports about preparation of collagen peptide with Cyanea nozakii as raw material through isolation and extraction are still very rare at home and abroad, and there is no reports about isolation and extraction of collagen peptide with immune-enhancing activity so far.